jay rekka and the imagination kingdom
by Jay Thunder
Summary: the human world is attacked by mechanized monsters, the young jay rekka is saved by the legendary mecha x-1 and is transported to the imagination kingdom, a mystical place where ficticional characters live, now he must become their gurdian. i do not own any franchise.
1. our guardian, jay rekka and x-1 !

jay rekka and the imagination kingdom.

Fire and destruction, fire and destruction everywhere, it was all that jay rekka could see, it started as a paceful Saturday morning, he ate his breakfast alongside his Family and buillt his gunpla, a dark blue and Orange version of gundam age-2 dark hound, until giant robots apperead began to destroy everything, he was running for his life, he wanted to live.

As he runned down the street, a bulky giant robot appeared on front of him a prepered to shoot his laser cannon, the moment he shoot jay covered his face, but his wrists behan to glow and when he oppened his eyes, he was inside of seemed to be a magna alecto cockpit.

"what a hell is that ?!" said the 14 year old boy.

"welcome." Said a voice.

Jay looked behind him and saw a little girl, she resembled rena from regalia.

"please pilot, we don't have all day !" the little girl said "grab the two metal bars in front of you, also, my name is nana."

"ok..." jay said a grabbed the two metal bars, then something began to move "this is x-1, your mecha and only hope, he is based after a jegan d type but is painted blue and silver."

"my mecha ?!" jay asked.

"yes, now fight !, activate the sapphire buster !" nana said.

"ummmm, ok, sapphire buster !" jay yelled and the hands of x-1 began to glow, "now shoot !" rena ordered.

"ok, sapphire buster go !" jay said and x-1 shot a powerful beam at the evil mecha, vaporizing them.

"cool !" jay said.

"mister jay" nana called "how do you know my name ?!" jay asked surprised.

"my mommy told me, she is the queen of the imagination kingdom, her name is nova."

"imagination kingdom ?!, nova ?!" jay asked.

"this robots were sent by my aunt galaxy, she is mean and destroyed your world just for fun, you must become the guardian of the imagination kingdom and stop my evil aunt !" nana said "the imagination kingdom is a place were ficticional characters live, including oc's, i will take you there." Nana said as she closed her eyes, then a giant portal apperead in front of x-1 "now move x-1 to the portal." Nana commanded.

"alright princess." Jay said as he began to move x-1 to the portal, when they got throught the portal they were in a medieval like kingdom that had a few skycrapers and building, jay saw a few ficticional characters like fox mcloud, krystal, sonic the hedgehog and carmelita Montoya fox, he also say a few mechas like knightmare frames and mobile suits and they had the same height as gipsy danger wich is weird since mobile suits were only 18 meters tall and knightmare frames were only 4-6 meters tal "all the mechas in the imagination kingdom have the same size to avoid discrimination, once they go back to their respective worlds they go back to their normal sizes." Nana explained.

"i see." Jay said, than he noticed many characters were starring at x-1 with awe.

"so cool !." Said sonic.

"so shiny " said amy the hedgehog.

"he is amazing." Said ratchet from hatchet and clank.

"how do you know if is male, the pilot could be a female too." Carmelira fox said.

"nana, you found him." A deep, female voice said.

"i did mommy." Nana said before teleporting out of the cockpit.

Jay turned x-1 around and saw nana in the arms of a very attractive woman with black hair, that must the queen nova

"welcome Young jay." Nova said.


	2. the blue cyclone is born !

"welcome Young jay." Nova said.

"hello your majesty !" jay replied a bit nervous since he is talking to a queen.

he got off x-1 and standed right in front of the queen, x-1 dissapered.

"thank you for coming and bringing my daughter back safe, i asked her to go get you."

"sure your majesty." Jay said.

"hey !, show more respect to the queen !" said one of her guards, a gallantmon.

"silence !" nova said, the gallantmon shut his mouth right away.

"why me ?" jay asked.

"because of your shining imagination, you created amazing characters that did amazing feats !" nova said.

"like mister lux the luxray and his wife orange the Orange florges, lux is one of the best lawyers of the kingdom and Orange is a great doctor, they have a child named daiki." Nana said.

"let's not forget about the thunder warriors nana, they helped us a lot in the past, they are really Strong for a Family of delphoxes." Nova told her daughter.

"they are here ?!" jay asked.

"yes, they are here and they want to see you, your oc's dyan the delphox and his wife blaza really want to see you, their children as well."

"mister jay, behind you !" nana said but was to late, Strong females arms wraped themselves around jay "dad !" a female voice said.

"blaza ?" jay said.

"yes, it's me !, my husband and my children are also here !" blaza the anthro emboar replied.

"hello dad." Dyan said.

"grandpa !" their children, magma the fennekin and lava the tepig said.

"what you mean by dad ?!" jay asked still stuck in blaza arms.

"you created us, this make you our dad !" blaza said letting her "dad" go.

"could you summon x-1 for me ?" nova requested "you just have to cross the sapphires in your wrists together.

Jay looked down on his wrists and saw two small sapphires on then, he nodded to nova and crossed them together, x-1 apperead in front of nova and jay was now inside of the mecha.

"splendid, the x-1 was born from a sapphire that was infulsed with my magic, many warriors tried to fight my sister galaxy but their attacks had no effect on her and we are imune to each other magics, so i created x-1, but only someone with a Strong imagination can pilot.

"that's why i'm here ?" jay asked.

"yes, also, feel free to use your imagination to change his looks and x-1 is just a provisory name so feel free to change it." Nova said.

"really ?!, thanks you majesty !" jay said and started to imaginate.

x-1 began to change his apparence, he now resembled a dark blue and silver wing zero.

"i knew he would choose wing zero !" said heero yuy from gundam wing.

"good choice, wing zero is a powerful mecha." Nova said.

"thanks queen nova !, i going to call him blue cyclone alex !" jay said as alex flexed and sparking effects occured.

"you will be trained by katarina from league of legends, along side her maid ahri and other characters like sonic the hedgehog, hibiki from symphogear and rick sanchez from rick and morty." Nana told jay.

"mmmmm, ok." Jay said.

Meanwhile, a red haired woman starred at the mecha and said "it's going to be one month of training, prepere yourself jay !" the red haired woman said.

"katarina, i don't you go say hi to him ?, he is right there !" her maid, a black haired woman with nine fox tails wearing a maid uniform said.

"don't ruin the moment ahri !" katarina said.


	3. training !

Training !

"mister jay, meet your teachers !" nova announced as she presented jay his teachers, they were katarina from lol, krystal and katt from star fox, amuro ray from gundam, ultraman zero from the ultraman franchise, hibiki from symphogear, setsuna.f seiei from gundam 00, rick sanchez and morty from rick and morty, sonic from the sonic franchise, luffy and sanji from one piece and carmelita from sly cooper.

"they will train you for a month, the subjects they will teach you are these." Nova said as she showed jay the subjects in a black board.

Katarina: fighting techniques.

Krystal and katt: sex ed.

Amuro ray: mecha piloting.

Ultraman zero: fighting styles.

Hibiki: dancing.

Setsuna: pacifism.

Rick and morty: science and interdimensional traveling.

Sonic: physical education.

Luffy and sanji: the importance of having friends and how to treat a lady.

Carmelita: shooting.

"sex ed ?!" jay asked confused, he knew were babies come from.

"yeah, this is important, good luck." Nova said.

"do you have any super power jay ?." krystal asked.

"yesterday i found out that i could create and manipulate Wind.

"that's good to hear, let's see if your Wind can conter my sword !" katarina exclaimed.

During the past month jay has been training really hard, katarina training was brutal, Krystal and katt fucked each other to teach him about sex, amuro training was complicated, it was hard to keep up with zero training regiment, the only dance jay knew was the break, rick almost got him and morty killed, sonic made him run 31 kilometers, luffy and sanji training was boring, setsuna explanation about pacifism was boring and carmelita is annoying.

The last part of his training involved using alex and all his teachers were going to participate.

"alright jay you ready ?." carmelita asked.

"i think so !" jay answered annoyed, he was waiting in alex cockpit.

"jay, this is the last part of your training, we are going to use this !" krystal said as amuro's nu gundam arrived caring a g-falcon like cruiser but it was colored dark blue and green.

"this is the sympho battle gear !, it can play any music !." hibiki said.

"i *blurp* build it !, but it's only 51% complete so you can't dock it with alex !." rick said blurping a bit.

"you must dance !." setsuna said.

"alright, but i choose the song !, and i choose bomb a head !." jay said.

"woohoo !." nagi souichiro cheered as he chose the opening of his show.

The song bomb a head began playing and alex began to dance breake.

Your Party Time! (Party Time!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Ah Yeah!  
Bomb A Head! (Bomb A Head!)  
Bomb A Head! (Woosah!)  
Moedasu you na atsui tamashii!  
Bomb A Head! ( Woosah!)  
Bomb A Head! ( Woosah!)  
Muchashite shitta hontou no ore wo  
Bomb Bomb Bomb A Head!  
Bomb Bomb Bomb A Head!  
Everytime odoru yume ga odoru  
Kyou to iu RIZUMU de  
Everytime sakebu kokoro sakebu  
Asu wo misutenaito Let's Go!  
Roji ni korogaru DAIYAMONDO migaku tsuzukeru yuuki ga takara MON  
Ase ni mamire machi ni magire mazu wa koyoi DANSU mo iin janai  
Yutara koshi ni kuru RIZUMU ni mi wo makashi  
Zenra magai no hada ni mo me wo kurezu  
KUREIJII to iu nara sore demo kamawanai  
Ai yori GURUUBU no My Life  
Bomb A Head! (Bomb A Head!)  
Bomb A Head! ( Woosah!)  
Tomerarenai sa atsui tamashii!  
Bomb A Head! ( Woosah!)  
Bomb A Head! ( Woosah!)  
Muchashite shitta hontou no ore wo  
Bomb Bomb Bomb A Head!  
Bomb Bomb Bomb A Head!  
Everytime Love U itsudemo want U  
Aitai omoi ga  
Everytime Miss U mitsukete Kiss U  
Tsunoru yoru wa tsurai kakikesu tame no DANSU 2 DANSU!  
Bomb A Head! (Bomb A Head!)  
Bomb A Head! ( Woosah!)  
PYUA na hodo ni atsui tamashii!  
Bomb A Head! ( Woosah!)  
Bomb A Head! ( Woosah!)  
Dakishimeteru hitotsu no RIGURETTO (Get down!)  
(Say!)  
( Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh..)  
(Ah yeah! Say!)  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh..)  
Unaru MYUUJIKKU!  
Dou da yama no te BOOI tsukeyaki ha ga MIE MIE sa  
Oh! HAMAA janaishi MAIKERU janai  
Zubari misete yarou ka SUTORIITO no DANSU  
O otto BODIKON GYARU nara you wa nai  
Tadashi onna wo misuteru wake janai  
Yume ou koto shika dekinai otoko sa  
Ano hi de tomatta My Love  
Everytime semeru ore wo semeru  
Aishitai miren ga  
Everytime ieru ima wa ieru  
Omae sagashiteiru WOW WOW  
Everytime Love U itsudemo Want U  
Aitai omoi ga  
Everytime Miss U mitsukete Kiss U  
Konya mo atsukunaru kakedasu tame no DANSU 2 DANSU!  
Everytime Love U itsudemo Want U  
Aitai omoi ga  
Everytime Miss U mitsukete Kiss U  
Tsunoru yoru wa tsurai kakikesu tame no DANSU 2 DANSU!  
Bomb A Head!

(a/n: i do not own this song !")

Jay's teachers starred at alex with awe as they saw alex's breake dance moves, the song ended and the teachers chearred jay and alex dance.

"jay, you passed !." krystal said as she clapped her hands.

"yeah, you was great !" setsuna said.

"you have so much potencial !" hibiki said.

"not bad !" katarina exlaimed.

"yeah, not bad..." a unknow voice said from above.

The group looked up and saw destiny gundam.

"destiny gundam !, shinn asuka !, he Works for galaxy !" setsuna exclaimed.

"don't mind me, i just want to destroy the sympho battle gear !" shinn said.

"i won't let you !" jay said as alex assumed a fighting stance.

"no jay you can't win against shinn, he has a seed !." setsuna said.

"yeah jay, back off, i going to kill you friends before destroying the sympho battle gear !" shinn said as he prepared destiny beam cannon.

"nobody, nobody hurts my friends !" jay yelled.

"let's see if it's true !." shinn said as the bream cannon fired, fortunelly jay raised a Wind shield that protect everyone from the red beam.

"full rage mode !, smash and destroy !." the jewels on jay wrists announced and alex armor opened in a similar way to gundam unicorn nt-d mode, the stripes were colored purple.

"full rage mode ?!" shinn asked confused.

Alex took flight and slashed destiny left arm with his beam rapier.

"i can still fight !, i only lost my arm and the beam cannon !." shinn said a he activated destiny long sword, excalibur, he tried to slash alex but alex changed to jet mode and destroyed the sword with a powerful beam

"what ?!" shinn asked.

Alex changed back into fighter mode and punched destiny head "spinning rocket knuckle !" jay exclaimed a alex fist began to spin and was fired like a rocket, the spinning fist tore off destiny head who fell on the ground.

Alex returned to his normal mode as jay calmed down.

"brutal !" setsuna said.

"yeah, i didn't knew that alex had this hidden function." Katarina said surprised.

Nova watched the whole scene from the window of her castle and said "we can win !" nova said.


	4. the final battle !, our blue cyclone !

The final battle, the blue cyclone won't die !.

jay rekka was laying on his bed thinking about what happened last week, he activated his full rage mode and destroyed destiny gundam, shinn was was arrested and they took what left from destiny to repair it.

Jay heard a knock comng from his door , he got up and opened and saw nana holding a dark blue and silver egg.

"hey nana, what's with egg ?" jay asked.

"it's an egg from shugo chara, mommy asked me to give it to you, it will give the nescesary strenght to fight galaxy !" nana explained as she hended jay the egg, it was inside a small egg case like those from pokemon, it was attached to a chain, he was supposed to wear it like a necklace.

"thanks nana." Jay said as he took the egg and put the necklace around his neck.

"there will be party today, mommy wants you to come, all the citizens of the kingdom will come." Nana said.

"i will be there nana." Jay said smiling.

Later that night.

"wow, nana was saying the thruth, every one came !" jay said as he starred at awe at the guests and the decoration of the ballroom.

"thank you for coming citizens of the imagination kindom !, to the anual dance of the imagination kingdom, please enjoy yourselves." Nova announced.

Waltz music started to play and all the couples started dancing.

"jay, dance with me !" nana requested.

"alright nana." Jay said smiling.

Jay took nana hands and they started dancing.

"aren't they cute together ?" blaze the cat said.

"yeah, they are."said silver the hedgehog.

Jay blushed a little as nana giggled.

Nova smiled as she felt Peace.

But then the front door exploded, black smoke surronded the guest, and someone walked inside the castle, it was a purple haired woman, nova and nana reconized that woman, it was galaxy !.

"that must be galaxy !" jay said.

"hello sister." Galaxy said.

"i'm not your sister !" nova replied.

"nana, go hide !, i will take care of it !" jay told nana, nana nodded and runned away.

"you must be jay rekka, pilot of alex the blue cyclone, let's make a deal, i won't destroy the castle if you give me your vision." Galaxy said.

"you can take it, i don't need it !" jay replied.

"don't do it dad !" said lux the luxray, one of jay many oc's.

"don't say you want to lose something so important !" said black thunder the delphox.

"i see, you willing to sacrifice your vison for the sake of your friends and children, that's beautiful." Galaxy said as she pointed her staff at jay eyes.

"don't count on it..." a weak voice said, it came from jay shugo chara egg !.

The glowed, broke the case and finally hatched, a small being that resembled kuro from shugo chara came out, it had Wolf paws, ears and tail, his colors were dark blue and silver.

"my name is claws !" claws announced.

"so cute !" fay from star fox said.

"alright jay, gattai !" claws said as he entered jay's body, jay clothes begain to change, they now resembled boboiboy thorn cloth but intead of green it was neo blue, jay hair changed from blue and silver to black and neon blue.

"blue plasma !" jay and claws said, then he shot a plasma blast at galaxy who groaned in pain.

"you two fused, big deal !, come to me my dear mecha, darkiros !" galaxy said, then she got out of the castle and a earthquake occured, jay rushed to to the door and saw a giant robot that resembled valvrave 2 dainrave but it was painted black and dark purple.

"so how do you like it ?!, i built my self !" galaxy said.

"come blue cyclone alex !." jay said as he crossed the sapphires on his writs and summoned alex, when jay gor inside of him alex's colors changed to black and neon blue to match jay new color palette.

"bring it on !." jay said as alex activated his beam rapier and clashed with darkiros laser claws.

"you have determination, i give you that !." galaxy said as darkiros struggled a bit.

"thank you, you have guts too !" jay complimented galaxy.

Alex changed to jet mode and took flight and shot darkiros, darkiros activated her boosters and took flight as well, they engaged into a dogfight, jay friends and children cherred for him.

"you hear that galaxy ?, those are my friends !" jay said.

"i gonna kill them after destroying you !." galaxy replied.

"oh no you don't !" jay said as he changed alex to fighter mode.

"i only have one chance, the cockpit must be located on the head, i must destroy it !." jay thought.

Alex rushed at darkiros with his beam rapier and darkiros did the same with her claws, jay dodged her claws and impaled her head, jay heard galaxy groaning in pain.

"i did !" jay said, but then darkiros exploded and engulfed alex.

"jay !" nova yelled.

"jay-niichan !" nana screamed as he watched the explosion from her room.

Alex was knocked back into his x-1 form and came ou of the explosion falling.

"daddy !" said Orange the Orange florges, lux wife and jay's oc.

"jay !" jay friends and children screamed and jay finnaly and x-1 activated his boosters and stopped the fall, landing on his feet.

"what a relief." Jay said "i think i'm going to give x-1 a new paint job !" jay said and began to imaginate, x-1 now resembled a black and neon blue magna alecto.

"blue cyclone alex !" jay announced as alex flexed and striked a cool pose as sparkling effects occured.

Everyone starred at the new alex with awe, they had a new guardian and a new friend.


End file.
